Myths and Dreams
by Corriels Corruption
Summary: Hermione and Draco must find out why mysterious dreams are plaguing them.
1. Shock

****

Myths and Dreams

By LaA*

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just the plot! 

****

Summery: Draco and Hermione are forced to search their past lives to find answers for the mysterious visions that plague them.

Hermione woke up breathing heavily. " Oh god not again!" It was that dream. The one where she was running, hard and fast, then tripping, falling, crying out, and then feeling strong emotions, fear followed by pain and grief, tearing at her heart. She always woke up to find herself crying and feeling like her chest was on fire.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and calmed her self to gather her composure. She looked over to her digital clock whose bright red numbers glared at her. It was midnight.

Hermione flopped back onto her pillows and thought about the dream. What could it mean? Why was it haunting her? And why did she always wake up crying? She rolled onto her side, a million thoughts running through her head. Then a something burst into her head shattering other thoughts into oblivion. How was she going to cope at Hogwarts? Her roommates were bound to notice her crying in her sleep.

Hermione closed her eyes. " Oh please let these dreams stop!" she whispered in her mind as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Not very far away Draco woke up with pain searing across his chest. " Damn it not again!" he threw his legs over the side of silk covered bed and swung his feet to the floor. He stumbled to his en suite and washed his face with cold water. That dream. Again. He looked into the gigantic mirror hung above the basin. His features were drawn tight and he looked paler than usual. He stared into the silver eyes staring back at him, as if the answers he sought lay hidden within their depths. But no answers came. He was left with a feeling of utter desolation and confusion. " Why me?" Like he didn't have enough to deal with already! What with his father and going back to Hogwarts again. Damn Potter and his smartarse friends!'

He thought menacingly as he turned abruptly away from his reflection. Tomorrow he would go from one hellhole to another.

" Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the waiting arms of her long time friend Harry Potter. She hugged him tightly and then stepped back to look at the face of her joyful companion. " How was your summer? Were the Dursley's really awful?"

" Na, they were actually sorta nice to me this summer."

" The Dursley's? Nice?" Hermione stared at him with her mouth open.

"God you should see your face! It was the same as always. But they did let me eat dessert once!" He grinned cheekily.

" Oh it's so great to see you again!" Hermione cried as she hugged him again.

Girls in the vicinity all glanced wistfully in Hermione's direction. Harry not only was Griffindor's captain of the Quidditch tem but one of the most lusted after boys in school. But despite all this, Harry and Hermione had always been friends and never thought of changing that. Sure there arose the few problems and fights but it always ended in laughter.

"Did you happen to see Ron during the holidays?" Harry asked as Hermione released him.

" No. But I got a heap of letters! Pig was looking very tired when Ron sent the last one. Gosh I don't know why he sent me so many!"

" Lucky you! I haven't really heard from him at all. What did he say to you?"

" Nothing! That's the thing! It was all meaningless bits of crap!"

"Like what?"

" Oh well he did send me a letter explaining in detail the time he found a gnome in his bedroom! Like come on, why would I want to know?"

Harry grinned.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh nothing." Harry replied as his grin grew wider and he turned to walk toward the train.

" You can't do that!" Hermione yelled as she ran after him and caught his arm.

" Do what?"

" You can't grin like that and then tell me nothing. That was a knowing grin Harry so obviously you know something I don't so spill!" Hermione put her weight on one hip and waited for Harry's explanation with folded arms and a menacing glare.

Harry laughed after holding her gaze for a few seconds. " You know for someone so smart, you can be really daft sometimes."

" Daft? Me? Never!"

" Well piece two and two together! Have you considered that Ron might like you?"

" Of course Ron likes me. He's my friend. He has to like me!" Hermione said thoroughly confused.

" More than friends?" Harry prompted

" What! NO! Never! Ewww! He's like my brother!"

" Yeah I know. I was kinda shocked when I found out too." Harry said softly " I mean, we've all been friends for so long I can't imagine us in any other way."

" What am I going to tell him?" Harry and Hermione walked slowly to the train.

" I don't know. I've never been blown off before!" Harry grinned devilishly. That comment earned him a shove from Hermione as she grinned and laughed at her friends self centerment.

They reached the train door and proceeded to find an empty compartment. Once they had settled in they talked about their summer. 

Just before the train was due to leave Ron came bustling onboard.

" Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Ron shut the compartment door behind him as he fell into the chair opposite Harry and Hermione. " Though it looks like you two didn't seem too fussed!"

" Of course not." Hermione joked. " What took you so long anyway?"

" Ginny s damn cat went up into the attic again, and wouldn't come out, so we had to wait until she coaxed it out with cat bits." Ron cursed. " That cat is"

" Is what Ron?" They all turned towards the threatening voice coming from the doorway.

Ron turned and faced his sister who had her hands clasped to a snowy white cat who was waving it's bottlebrush tail from side to side. It's eyes glared wickedly at Ron as if challenging him to say anything harsh against her.

" Ahhh.. very clever?" He replied sheepishly.

" Thought so." Ginny turned from her brother and smiled at Hermione and Harry. " How was your summer guys?"

" Good. " Harry replied 

" Excellent!" Hermione replied enthusiastically. " And since when did you get a cat?"

" Oh I got her at the beginning of the holidays! Her name's Ophelia! She's a pure bred Persian! Isn't my darling gorgeous!" Ginny gushed.

" She's perfect!"

" I know."

" You know I have been thinking of getting another cat." Hermione said as she got up to pat the snowy white bundle.

" Hmmm. . Poor Crookshanks. He never saw it coming!" Hermiones friend sympathized with her friend's unfortunate loss of her beloved cat that had been unfortunately run over by a passing car last holidays.

" I know." Hermione went silent as a fleeting trace of sadness glanced across her features. " Well if I do get a new cat which one should I get? And what will its name be?"

Harry smiled as he watched the two girls fuss over breeds of cats and possible names. He turned to Ron and they started up their usual conversation on Quidditch teams and new plays they could try with the team. 

When the lady with the cart filled with goodies turned up harry and Hermione shouted Ron and Ginny to chilled pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs. 

"That was excellent!" Ron sighed as he lay back on the chair and patted his stomach. " Thanks you two!"

" No probs. How long till we arrive at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

Harry checked his watch and replied " Oh well would you look at that!" He looked up at everyone." We only have five minutes until we are there."

" Oh my God! Five minutes? Really? Oh shit!" Hermione started panicking and she jumped up and started running around the cabin looking for her robes.

" Plenty of time!" Ron said smiling and proceeded to watch as Hermione grabbed her robes and ran to get changed. Two seconds later Ginny followed her out after she had placed down Ophelia and grabbed her robes from the above compartment.

" So, How long is it really?" Ron asked his grinning friend.

" An hour!" Ron and Harry cracked themselves laughing.

Hermione poked her head back into the compartment when she realized that Harry was joking and threw hers and Ginny's robes at them.

"Very funny Harry." Hermione said darkly as a mean grin spread across her face.

" O oh, I know that look! That's not a good look. Ah, Ron? Help?" Harry said as he saw Hermione coming towards him.

" You're on your own mate!" Ron said as he sat back to watch the action. Hermione came right up to Harry and then launched her self on him to crash tackle him. The two wrestled on the floor until Hermione managed to get her knee into Harry's stomach.

" Ouch!"

" You deserved it!" Hermione said as she sat up and stuck her tongue put at him cheekily.

" Oh really?" Harry replied as he regained his breath. Then he got up and tickled her mercilessly.

" Stop it you two!" Ron called half-heartedly.

" Mercy?" Harry asked Hermione who was in peals of laughter.

" Mercy! Mercy Mercy!" Hermione panted between gasping for her breath and laughing.

"You sure?" 

" Yes, yes please I can't breathe!!" Harry helped Hermione up and collapsed on the chair, the two where still laughing breathlessly. Eventually the need for air quelled the urge to giggle and Harry and Hermione stopped to catch their breath.

" I'm going to see where Ginny got to." Hermione said as she walked out of the cabin after regaining her breath also. She was just walking down the aisle when she heard giggling coming from the cabin a few doors up. Curious, Hermione approached the cabin door cautiously. Inside she heard giggling. When she opened the door to the cabin a site met her eyes. Ginny was enfolded in Blaise Zabini's lap and they were making out furiously. Hermione's jaw dropped and closed the door.

" Well that's not something you see everyday!" Hermione said to herself as she walked in a stunned stupor down the hall.

Draco saw Granger look into Blaise's cabin and come out looking like a fish.

" I wonder what our little mudblood saw?" Draco thought to himself. Curious he followed her down the hall, always keeping a distance between them. Draco saw Hermione then turn into the empty cabin at the end of the hall. He followed her in.

Hermione looked up sharply as she heard the cabin door open. 

" Oh it's you." She said as Draco entered.

" You were expecting someone else?" He answered

" No actually I wasn't expecting anyone. Why are you here?" She asked testily as she eyed him with distrust.

" I was just wandering the aisle and saw you peek into Blaises's cabin. What did you see in there? You came out looking like a fish so I guessed it was something worth hearing." He explained as he lent lazily against the cabin wall.

" What makes you think I would tell you?"

" Well if you don't tell me I'm afraid I'll have to force it out of you."

" You don't scare me Malfoy!" Hermione was starting to look slightly scared. She was sitting on the chair along the opposite wall Draco was leaning on. She gripped the seat, her fingers nervously playing with the fabric.

" Scare you?" Draco laughed and stalked over to where she was sitting and put his hands on either side of her against the back of the chair. " Of course I scare you. I can practically smell the fear pouring out of you. You know, you really ought not to lie. It can get you into a lot of trouble." He said softly but dangerously as he leaned towards her. Though scared for her life, Hermione noticed the enticing cologne scent that wafted around him. 

__

He smells wonderful! WAIT where the hell did that come from?? Hermione thought wildly. _ Well he does don't deny it._ A little voice whispered in her head.

As Draco leaned closer to her he caught the sweet scent of her shampoo a curiosity came over him. He had never felt this stirring emotion uncurling from within him. He watched her face as conflicting emotions an across them, _She's so beautiful! How come I have never noticed that before. Wait what am I doing? This is Granger! Mudblood Granger! What would your father say if he heard you thinking these thoughts?? _

Draco shook his head and stared at the girl he had pined in between his arms. A feeling rather alike a feather tickling the brain came over him. He dropped to the floor as he passed out.


	2. Arrival

****

Myths and Dreams

By LaA*

"Malfoy? Malfoy? Holy shit wake up! Please wake up!" Draco heard as he came to. Someone was shaking him and calling him out of the black hole he had unthinkingly collapsed into. He groaned and raised his hand to push away the shaking hand.

" Oh god thank you! Malfoy? Are you ok? What happened? You just collapsed, I didn't know what to do! You were lying there as still as death. What happened?" the girl babbled. She had tear streaks down her cheeks. She looked stricken and panicked. Who was she calling him?

" What are you talking about Elspeth?"

" Who?"

" Huh?" Draco suddenly realized who he was looking at. Recalling who he was. "Granger what the hell are you doing! Get away from me!" Draco sat up abruptly. He shook his head as if clearing cobwebs from his mind. This resulted in a massive head spin and Draco clutched his head and lay back down quickly.

" Look don't get up. Your going to feel like shit for the next few minutes and get head spins if you even attempt to get up so just lay still!"

" What are you talking about? How do you know?"

" Just trust me."

" Why on earth would I trust you?"

" Well for one I am so much more intelligent than you."

" You are not!"

" Hey I kick your butt in every subject we have! When you beat me in a test then I might consider changing my mind but until then I suggest you stop arguing with me and lay still!"

" Stupid bitch." Draco mumbled to himself.

" I heard that!"

" Stop eavesdropping on my conversations! Look I know you love me and can't resist my charms but really this stalking thing is going way too far!" Draco was recovering his senses, and his cockiness.

" As if! And you do know that the first sign of madness is talking to your self?"

Hermione smiled sweetly as Draco sneered menacingly.

" Your gonna get it Granger!" Hermione got up off the floor and went to sit on the seat.

They were silent for a while before Hermione asked, "Who is Elspeth?"

"Who?"

"Elspeth. You said that name as you woke up."

" I have no idea. Are you sure I said Elspeth?"

"Yes." 

" Well you must have heard wrong because I don't know anybody with that name."

"Oh, Ok." Hermione pondered this thought and then asked quietly, " Are you feeling better?"

" Yes, I think I can get up now." Draco started to sit up and Hermione hurried across to help him.

" How long have we been here?"

" I'm not sure. But we had best be getting back to change into our school robes." Draco still felt a dull ache in his head but the pain was greatly lessened. Hermione let go of his arm as he steadied on his feet. Draco brushed off his clothes and composed himself.

" Thank you for your help. But do not expect me to pay you any favors because of this."

" Oh don't worry I wouldn't expect you to pay me any kindness I don't think you are capable of it."

" Stupid mudblood. You know nothing about me so don't even attempt to think you know what I am capable of." With that last cutting remark Draco turned and walked away from the cabin and Hermione.

Soon after Hermione came out and proceeded back down the corridor to her friends all the while musing over why Draco had collapsed, and why he was such a prat to her. Stupid jerk! Hermione thought to herself. But despite his rudeness Hermione was worried about him. Why did he collapse? One second he was fine the next he was sprawled on the floor. She had gotten a wave of fear and shock and grief as she watched him fall to the ground. Just like in her dreams. What is happening to me? Damn those dreams! They were playing havoc on her mind. She reached her cabin door and opened it to find Ron and Harry dressed and ready in their school robes. They looked slightly awkward as if she had just walked in on something important that was not intended for her to hear.

" Hey herm, where you been. You had better hurry up and get changed we'll be there soon." Ron blurted out as he spun to the sound of her opening the door. Ginny was still nowhere in sight but Hermione thought she had a fair idea of where she was. Hermione also noticed that the boys seemed uncomfortable. 'They must have been having a really big D and M. I wonder what it was about?' And for the second time that day she grabbed her robes and went to get changed. Ah Hogwarts! How she had missed it! And this being her final year she planned to make the most of it. ' I wonder who will get head boy and girl this year?' She thought to herself as she was changing.

Two minutes later the train stopped and all students piled off. The first years' followed the giant hulk of Hagrid to the boats while the older years where taken by the invisible horse-drawn carriages. 

"Welcome Students new and old to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. We all hope that you have enjoyed your vacations and come back with a mind to work hard and diligently at your studies!" Dumbledore started his welcoming speech, which warmed the hearts of everyone in the hall. His speech carried on until the Sorting Hat was placed on its' stool and the first years were called forward to be sorted into their new houses.

"Thomas Abernewful!"

"Stacie Falgoway!"

"Rebecca Zeloni!" Finally the last name was called.

" Again I welcome you all to Hogwarts! And now just before we all sit and eat I have one more announcement. If professor McGonagall would be so kind as to help me announce this years head boy and girl!" Professor McGonagall stepped forward with an envelope in hand. She handed this to Dumbledore and then went back to the table where the shiny badges of head boy and girl were sitting on gleaming, silk cushions.

"Congratulations to the new head boy........Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin table leapt up and cheered as Draco stood and carried himself proudly to the platform. Professor McGonagall presented him his badge, which he pinned to his robes. He turned towards the rest of the hall and waited to see who would become the head girl.

" And now please congratulate the new head girl..... Hermione Granger!" Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all jumped to their feet and cheered as loudly as they could. Hermione flushed and made her way to the platform to receive her badge and take her place beside the new head boy.

" Ok students! Settle! And now Let us eat!" Magically numerous foods appeared along the tables and the students of Hogwarts dug in as if they hadn't eaten for weeks. 

" My congratulations to you both." Dumbledore looked kindly down at the two." Please take your respectful seats at the head table and enjoy!"

The feast went on and on until even the greediest of people were full to bursting. Students were sent to their house dorms. Draco and Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to finish their conversations with the other teachers before following the two professors out the doors of the Great Hall and up many stairs. The professors stopped before a painting of a stunning dragon. The dragon was indescribable. It's scales the colour of pearls glinting in the sunlight. Its' wings raised high and it's head tossed back into the sky, roaring it's defiance. The image was enough to take Hermione's breath away.

" Behind this painting are your new dorms. We are extremely pleased and honored that the both of you are our school's head boy and girl. We are sure that you will be shining examples to all of the younger students and we expect great things from you both." Professor McGonagall started.

" Inside you will find everything you need for the school year. You have your own bedrooms, obviously," Snape drawled," and a common room, and a bathroom. Your password to access your rooms will be ' Tintaglia'."

" Why Tintaglia?"

" It is the name of the dragon in the picture and it answers to nothing else. Throughout the year the dragon may change colours and even positions. Do not be alarmed. She has done it for years and it has become a way to detect her mood." Professor McGonagall stated.

" Why would we need to know her mood?" Draco asked skeptically.

" I have had quite enough questions for tonight! Pleas ego in and make yourselves as comfortable as possible. You will find all of your things in your rooms ready for use. Good night and congratulations." Professor Snape then walked off briskly with his black robes swirling behind him. Professor McGonagall departed soon after, evading any questions that they asked her. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Well."

" Well what?"

" Are you going to say it or am I?"

" Say what?"

" The password!"

" God Granger Scared are you?" Draco said menacingly.

" No I'm not!"

Draco laughed. " Yeah, sure."

" OH you are so infuriating!!!"

" Be quiet Granger." Draco turned toward the magnificent painting and said, " Tintaglia!"

The Dragon seemed to come alive and her silver swirling eyes flashed at Hermione and Draco. The two looked stunned as they heard a voice in their head whisper, " Welcome." The painting the opened silently leading to the most stunning rooms that Hermione had ever seen.


	3. Scathe

****

Myths and dreams

By LaA

After washing off the dirt of the day, Hermione sat in the stunning lounge room of her shared mini apartment. She could not get over the glamour and beauty contained in this one room. The roaring fireplace kept the room at the perfect temperature, while the soft couch completed the relaxing atmosphere. There was a pleasant aroma of hot chocolate floating around the room lulling Hermione into a meditative state. She heard the bath being run in the background. The only problem with the place was she had to share it with the most obnoxious, egotistical boy ever to step foot on Hogwarts grounds. Ok maybe she was being unfair. There was one that could beat Draco in the snootiness department, Lucius Malfoy. She sighed and thought to her self ' Things could always get worse'.

The taps ceased running in the background. And she heard the releasing sigh of Draco. Hermione picked up her hot chocolate from the coffee table and sipped. The warm chocolates sliding down her throat to create a pool of warmth inside her stomach. She savored the moment, letting her eyes drift shut as she took in her surroundings, committing it to memory.

As she let her thoughts roam around her head lazily, a question arose from the depths. Who was Tintaglia? Why were the teachers so secretive about her? She was truly amazing and unlike anything Hermione had seen before. She resolved to search the library for anything on Tintaglia. For now though she must be content not knowing anything about this mysterious creature which guarded the entrance to her wonderful apartment. That she shared with Draco. Her happiness was marred by his presence. Though this depressing thought soon turned to curiosity about this irritating feature in her life. Who was Elspeth? What had made him collapse in the train? Did Malfoy have epilepsy? Hermione cracked a smile at that. Though then she reminded herself that it was a very serious condition. But she couldn't help it the fit of giggles arose and burst out eagerly.

" What are you laughing about mudblood?" A snarl crept from the doorway of Malfoys' room.

" None of your business Malfoy." She quipped.

" You know Granger, I'm getting really sick of your attitude."

" And I'm getting increasingly irritated with yours too Malfoy. Why don't you just retreat back to whatever dark abysses you came from?"

As quick a snake, Draco slithered his way over to Hermione to stand in front of her, his imposing figure towering over her. Hermione, for the second time that day felt like a cornered mouse with nowhere to run. She refused to let Draco see this though. She kept her chin up and reached around Draco to place her hot chocolate on the table. He watched her every move. His eyes followed her as she tried to relax back into the couch. Hermione moved slowly and fluidly, trying her best to seem composed and not at all threatened, but on the inside she was beating down the urge to jump over the back of the couch and run to her room.

" You might want to consider taking that back before I loose all patience with you Granger."

" You wouldn't dare touch me." She was sounding more confident than she felt.

" I wouldn't? "

His cold, hard eyes watched as a glimmer of fear overtook her eyes. Sensing her defeat was close he took a step closer and leaned close to her. " You know I could destroy you. Make you disappear. Damage you beyond repair. You fear me, I can see it in your eyes. So why do you persist in annoying me knowing that I can hurt you? Are you really that stupid?"

" I am not stupid." She said hating how weak her voice had become.

" Really? " he was taunting her, ripping her apart, imbedding fear deep within her. His eyes staring coldly into hers, draining all warmth from her body.

Hermione was beginning to doubt and carve under her fear when a thought jumped into her mind. She wasn't stupid and she wasn't going to fall for any of these empty threats. She was Hermione Granger Head Girl of Hogwarts, intelligent and brave. She had faced worse than this with Harry.

She rose slowly forcing Draco to step back away from her. Although she was shorter than him she held his eyes and stared back at him icily.

" Malfoy you can not hurt me and I refuse to listen to your egotistical, chauvinistic dribble any longer. I am intelligent and it scathes you to be beaten by, as you so call me, a 'mudblood' at almost everything you do. Build a bridge and get over it." With that she retrieved her hot chocolate and slowly walked to her room and shut the door. Draco glared at her door. So, the mudblood did have a spine. He turned on his heel and walked back to his room, hating her with every fiber in his body.

****

badmidnight: Thank you so much for reviewing my work and I apologize for taking such a very long time in updating. Thank you for your kind words J

****

Mooney's Angel: Thanks for reviewing too but I don't see where you got that Draco was nice. I didn't think he was at all. But if you could tell me where I made him nice I'll see if I can fix it.

****

AThimle4u: Sorry this took so long to get up and sorry it's short I have had a little trouble getting it started again. Thanks and I hope I don't dissapoint!

****

Not.your.star: My first flame. Thanks for that I think?

****

Darkdecorus: Thanks for reviewing Bec J

****

Emerald Ember: he he thanks em J I will try to think of a new name!

****

Tracy3: Thannks for reviewing it means a lot to me J


	4. Concede

****

Myths and Dreams

By LaA

The school term started off as any other, a mixture of classes, socializing with the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryfinndor at its highest. Hermione and Draco avoided each other whenever possible and neither was plagued by the mysterious dreams that haunted them. Counting her blessings with the absence of these dreams Hermione relaxed into school life and immediately set about her duties as Head Girl. Things were the same as ever. Or at least they were until the fifth week back

Classes had finished for the day and Harry and Ron had disappeared to Hogsmeade so Hermione, feeling slightly left out decided to wander back to her dorm. She changed out of her school robes and found a place on the couch to curl up and stare into the flames of the ever-present fire. Caught in her reverie she hardly noticed when Draco entered, and sat on the other end of the couch.

" What are you staring at Granger?" He said with the usual disdain for her poisoning his voice. She seemed to ignore the question and continued to gaze.

"Oi! Mudblood, I asked you a question." His frustration getting to him he leaned over shoved her shoulder slightly. Hermione's body seemed to be made of liquid as she merely swayed and became still once more. Silence pursued and Draco actually started to worry. She hadn't reacted to him at all. Hermione was slightly turned away from him so he could not see her face clearly, he got up and moved to face her only to discover her eyes clenched shut, silvery tears coursing down her face. Something wasn't right, she seemed far away and disconnected. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

" Granger? What the hell is up?"

Suddenly her eyes snapped to his, capturing them in her gaze. He felt his mind begin to slip away from him being replaced by the familiar dull throbbing that preceded one of the dreams.

"Jockrin? Where are you?"

"I'm right here my love."

"Oh Jockrin how I have missed you, I have pined for thee ever since"

"Hush Elspeth. It is all in the past"

His lips found hers.

"What are we doing here? What is happening?" Elspeth whispered

" Do not fear my little dove, everything will be clear in time, but let it all wait, I have found thee again! Never again will we be parted."

Hermione was the first to stir, groggily opening her eyes taking in all she saw and processing what she had just been through. Slowly became aware that her arms were wrapped about something, she was curled up like a small child in the arms of a protector. Warmth permeated through her body and she felt completely at ease, comfortable beyond words. She shut her eyes again, snuggling in closer to the object that was omitting faint warmth and rocking gently up and down, like a person breathing during a deep and restful sleep. She sighed slightly, a faint smile played upon her lips, and she almost fell into a peaceful slumber when her object moved slightly and emitted a soft, muffled groan. Things that felt an awful lot like arms enveloped her curled form and held her closer. A sigh of contentment passed her ears seeming to come from close by. From deep within her rose a voice that whispered " Jockrin".

Hermione heard herself whisper the foreign name and heard a distinctly male voice reply to her call softly.

"Elspeth."

This gentle warming call, forced her to open her eyes and look up at the voice, her mind still fuzzy it took her several moments to distinguish exactly who she had her arms so comfortably wrapped around.

" MALFOY!" She screamed and leapt away from the arms which a moment before had provided her with such security.

"What?" Draco still dazed and foggy looked up at the indignant and very near hysterical Hermione who stood with her hands on her hips glaring daggers of confusion and anger at him.

"What? What? I'll tell you what. You just had your filthy, disgusting arms around me! You jerk! What the hell were you trying to do? Take advantage of me?"

" Hang on! Wait a minute! What is going on? I did not have my arms around you, Merlin, why would I? You're a Mudblood remember? You must be under some sick and twisted delusion to think that I would or could do anything like that in my right mind! Even to see you hurts my eyes! Damnit!" Draco, finishing his outburst, leant over and gripped the sides of his head. He looked like he was trying to keep his head from spontaneously combusting or trying to hold fragments of his skull together.

" Your slime Malfoy. Not even scum and the bottom of the dirtiest, infested swamp would willingly be near you. "

"Shut up Granger."

" No! I haven't even begun yet. I could stand her throwing insults at you all night you piece of snobbish trash!"

" Seriously, shut up. Don't make me do something I would regret."

" Regret? Oh my Lord, you actually have that word in your vocabulary? Do you even know what it means?"

" This is your last warning Granger! If you don't stop now I'm going to AHHHH!" Draco screamed in agony as his headache flared into a monstrosity. His hands gripped his head like a vice, his face torn up in pain. Shocked into silence, she watched as Draco convulsed, afraid to touch him, confused and scared at what was happening.

"Malfoy? Oh no, Malfoy? Come on stop it, it isn't funny. MALFOY?" She collapsed on the floor next to him. " Malfoy can you hear me? Oh God. Malfoy, look at me, try and focus on me." Hermione placed her hands either side of Draco's face and tried to steady him. With a great effort Draco opened his eyes and tried desperately to focus on the chocolate orbs pleading for him to be okay. Slowly the pain began to ebb away, his muscles relaxed and he went limp, exhausted.

" Oh God your okay! Thank you, thank you, thankyou!" Her eyes welled with tears.

"What happened just then?" She asked when Draco finally found the energy to move back onto the couch. He was laying down still weak from the attack.

" I don't know."

" You must have some idea!"

" Well I don't! Damn just give me a minute would you?"

Hermione sat back against the couch and tried to calm herself as Draco slowly regained his composure.

" Is this the first time that has happened?"

"Worried are you Granger? Scared you would be blamed and your Head Girl position taken away from you?" Draco snarled back at the pale and shaking Hermione.

" Screw you Malfoy! Damnit! You just had a seizure in the middle of our common room! How am I not meant to be worried or look just forget it." Nearly in tears Hermione pushed herself up from the floor and made her way to her private rooms.

" Shit. Look Granger stop. Stop!"

Hermione froze midstep and turned to face Draco who was currently trying to stand with great difficulty.

" You idiot lay back down before you hurt yourself even more." Despite her best efforts to try and be indifferent Hermione was worried for Draco. It was not everyday that someone fell into a seizure in front of her. She walked back towards the stumbling Draco and pushed him back onto the couch so that he was lying down.

" Just stay here ok?"

Hermione collected a small bowl from her room and filled it with cool water. Grabbing a face cloth she immersed it into the water and strolled back out to the lounge. She placed the bowl on the coffee table and wrung out the cloth, folding it neatly she placed it on Draco's forehead.

" Is that ok?"

" Perfect." Draco replied as he felt some of the pains still washing about his head subside. They sat in silence.

" This wasn't the first time."

" What?" Hermione asked confused.

" It's not the first time this has happened. What are you? Deaf?"

" You are such an arrogant prick."

" Don't you remember? On the train?"

Flashbacks of the events on the train rushed back into Hermiones' mind. " Yes I remember now. What did you call me? Ethel? No that wasn't it. Elspeth? Yes I think that's it. You called me Elspeth. And now that I think of it you said it again tonite! Who is she?"

" Not a clue. Who's Jockrin? A lover of yours?" Draco smirked as Hermione glared at him.

" NO! I'm not a tramp Malfoy. Are you sure that's what I said? Maybe you thought I said Jockrin but I really said ' Slimeball'?"

" Nope you definitely said Jockrin. Besides slimeball doesn't sound anything like Jockrin."

" This is too weird. Has anything else unusual been happening with you lately? Like strange dreams? Where you wake up in a cold sweat thinking you have lost something more valuable than your own life and think that you couldn't possibly go on without that thing?" Hermione looked straight into Draco's eyes as she said this to gauge his reaction. An emotion that seemed very close to fear skimmed across his features.

" What are you on about?" Colour drained from his features.

" You've had them too!" Hermione whispered her eyes growing large.

" Had what?"

" The dream I was just talking about!"

" So what if I have? It doesn't mean anything!"

" Do you understand the dream at all? Oh God, I thought I was going mad! Do you know anything about it? anything at all?"

" No I don't."

" Please, please Malfoy don't lie to me! I need to know what it's all about. Is it some a spell or a potion or something?"

" I don't know! Leave me alone would you?"

" NO! You need to tell me what it is!"

" WELL I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!"

Hermione fell silent.

" Just settle down would you?"

" Please Draco I'm desperate." She looked at him reproachfully.

Draco looked at the pale Hermione on her knees before him, begging for answers. As much as he hated to give her what she wanted, he also needed to know what these dreams were and why they had such a profound and potent affect on him.

" Ok Granger. We are going to help each other work this damn thing out but nothing that is said or anything that happens inside these walls stays inside here got it?"

" Yes."

" If I even catch a whisper of a rumour that we are working together on this, I will destroy you. Understood?"

" Yes"

"Good"


End file.
